


When the Broken Lovers Sing

by Delia_Sky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, FJ Medic Secret Fujo 2014 Event, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, btw sappiness ahead, guys kalo kalian baca ini dan ngga suka, hahah, maaf, maaf yg sebesar-besarnya, saia ga tau ini mau jadi AU human ato ngga, sekali lagi maaf, terserah yg baca aja, yoooooo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berbicara membuatnya bosan karena kalimat hanyalah kalimat; datar dan hanya sedikit bernada. Menyanyi, pada sisi lain, lumayan mampu menghapuskan rasa bosannya terhadap kehidupannya yang akhir-akhir ini begitu datar.</p><p>Mungkin Castiel juga merasa seperti itu sehingga mereka berakhir dengan permainan ini.</p><p>(untuk event FJmedic Secret Fujo 2014. Prompt singkatnya: fic dimana A dan B hanya bisa ngomong pake lirik lagu, entah gimana caranya. A lagunya Onerepublic dan B lagu Coldplay. Angst yg banyak dan sedikit fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Broken Lovers Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, maaf yg sebesar-besarnya pada yg ngasih prompt; M-sama (karena saia belum tahu saia harus manggil dikau apa disini, maaf... *bungkuk*). Saia yakin ini banyak yang kurangnya. Ahahaha...
> 
> Enjoy aja, lah, ya? Kayak iklan rokok itu? *kabur*

Berbicara membuatnya bosan karena kalimat hanyalah kalimat; datar dan hanya sedikit bernada. Menyanyi, pada sisi lain, lumayan mampu menghapuskan rasa bosannya terhadap kehidupannya yang akhir-akhir ini begitu datar.

Mungkin Castiel juga merasa seperti itu sehingga mereka berakhir dengan permainan ini.

“I guess this is what supposed to feel like, no, we don’t talk, we don’t talk, we don’t talk anymore…”

Memang pada kenyataannya mereka sudah tidak saling bicara lagi sejak tiga bulan lalu. Hanya mulai hari ini saja mereka mulai berbalas menyanyikan lagu. Ya, dengan itu maksudnya adalah dia menyanyikan lagu duluan sambil melihat apa respon Castiel padanya.

Ditunggunya balasan dari Castiel, walaupun sebenarnya dia berharap tidak akan ada balasan.

* * *

 

“Come up to meet you, tell you I’m sorry. You don’t know how lovely you are.”

Karena dia memang seharusnya menemui Dean dan langsung bersujud, layaknya seorang hamba di depan tuannya, sambil menangis dan memohon ampun karena dia sudah terlalu menyakiti Dean.

Dean menatapnya, tapi tidak memperhatikannya.

Sudah dia duga akan seperti itu.

* * *

 

“No, I never get used to silence, but I don’t hear, no, I don’t hear, I don’t hear you anymore.”

Fakta. Dia bisa melihat bibir Cas bergerak, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar darinya.

Dia tidak bertanya kenapa dia tidak bisa mendengar Cas.

* * *

 

“I had to find you, tell you I need you. Tell you I’ll set you apart.”

Dan sekarang setelah berhadapan dengan Dean, dia bahkan tidak bisa menyampaikan satu patah kata pun. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berharap si Winchester sulung itu pandai membaca gerakan bibir karena hanya itulah yang bisa membantunya menyampaikan pesannya pada Dean.

* * *

 

“I know I need to look hard to find it. Everything, everything, everything is gone.”

Dia harus mencari dengan susah payah maksud dari komat-kamit Castiel di sudut ruangan itu.

Mungkin kalau ada yang bisa membuka kursus kilat baca gerakan bibir sekarang, dia akan dengan senang hati mengikutinya walaupun dengan harga yang mahal.

* * *

 

“Nobody said it was easy. It’s such a shame for us to part.”

Memang tidak ada yang bilang berpisah itu mudah. Apalagi berpisah dengan caranya dan Dean berpisah. Sangat disayangkan.

Tapi apa boleh buat, kan? Sekarang dia hanya ingin Dean cepat-cepat terbiasa dengan membaca gerakan bibirnya agar mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak pernah ingin berpisah dengan Dean.

Agar Dean mengerti bahwa dia tetap mencintainya.

* * *

 

Ah, dia bisa sedikit mengerti apa yang dikatakan Cas. Memang sangat sayang mereka berpisah begitu saja.

“I don’t want to live without you, I can’t live without you half a day.”

Tetapi dia harus belajar karena Castiel tidak akan terus disitu bersamanya.

* * *

 

“Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me.”

Mungkin Dean bakalan mengecapnya, atau justru langsung mencelosnya sekalian, masokis total.

Siapa sih, yang mau terus-terusan digentayangi dengan kalimat ‘aku cinta padamu’ seumur hidupnya? Hal itu hanya akan membuat susah beranjak.

Tapi memangnya dia harus peduli?

* * *

 

“I can’t stop thinking about, thinking about us anymore.”

Karena dia terlalu lama bersama dengan Castiel.

Karena dia terlalu lama mencintai Castiel.

Karena dia _masih_ mencintai Castiel.

* * *

 

Dia menerima kalimat Dean apa adanya.

Didekatinya Dean yang masih terduduk tanpa alas di atas lantai dingin.

“It’s such a shame for us to part.”

Karena itu, dia tidak ingin berpisah.

Diciumnya Dean perlahan, menikmati tiap perdetik yang berlalu.

Ya, Tuhan, kalau bisa, tolong hentikan saja waktu seperti ini.

Dean membalas ciumannya. Dan dia merasa sedikit lebih hidup untuk sesaat.

* * *

 

Castiel menciumnya dan mungkin sekarang sembari berharap agar Tuhan di atas sana bersedia menghentikan waktu selamanya seperti ini.

Sayang sekali, tidak ada keajaiban dan ciuman itu harus berakhir juga ketika Sam masuk ke ruangan itu dan memberinya dua buah tablet putih dan segelas air.

“Hey, Dean. Minum obatmu, ya?”

Dia mendengus sedikit, kesal, tetapi tetap menuruti adiknya.

“And all I’ve got, no, is nothing I want anymore…” senandungnya kecil sambil perlahan menyerah pada dekapan rasa kantuk yang hebat sambil menyaksikan bagaimana Castiel menghilang dari pandangannya seperti asap.

Dia menyadari satu hal di tengah rasa kantuk yang melandanya; ternyata lantai di kamar rumah sakit jiwa sama dinginnya dengan lantai kamarnya.

* * *

 

“I’m going back to the start…”

Gumamnya pelan walaupun dia tidak ingin kembali ke awal semua masalah ini.

Dia tidak ingin merunut kembali masalah ini ataupun hanya sekadar mengingat kematiannya tiga bulan lalu yang akhirnya menyebabkan Dean menjadi seperti ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment because that ought to make me jumps around happily like an idiot~! :D
> 
> Makasih udah baca sampe sejauh ini~! Love you all, and Merry Christmas to those celebrating it~!


End file.
